Writting Fate
by alysef
Summary: One shot-Lucas Scott is best friends with Brooke Davis. For as long as he can remember he has wanted her to be his, will an English assignment help him get what he wants? Please Review!


_So I know i got my other story to work on, and I am, this one just came out of nowhere so here it is, from my brain to the internet. Hope you guys like it. Oh and in the AU there is no Peyton (I can hear some of you cheering). Also with this one shot feel free to review, even if it's king sucky of suckerton. My ego can take it._

_Writting Fate_

"I've always been good with words. They are my passion, that was till Brooke Davis came into my life. Before I even knew what hit me she had become the center of my universe. She became the best friend that I wanted her to be. Sure Haley is my Best bud, always will be, but there is a connection to Brooke I never knew was possible, almost like my soul mate. The other side to my coin. Sure ther're polar opposites; I like mopey Indy rock, she likes boy bands, I like to curl up with a good book, she loves to shop, I don't party and she lives to party. Even with all those differences we still find a way to need to be close to each other. I remember the first time I realized I had a crush on her. We were in my bedroom studying for a English test. She was laying on her stomach on my bed in her Ravens' cheer uniform and I was sitting at my computer. I looked over to ask her a question but as soon as I saw her I lost my track of the words, it was as if nothing could be said at that moment. Her skirt had ridden up just a bit so I could see the crease of her ass, and what a perfect one it was. Sure I had fantasized about her before but the difference was I never felt the urge to act on it, not like I had at that moment. I want to walk across that room and make her mine in every way. I wanted to hear her raspy voice moan my name as I made every inch of her skin electrify under my touch. I wanted to do alot of things to her in that moment, but most of all I wanted to tell her I wanted her, not just for sex but I wanted all of her."

Lucas had been working on his English assignment he had been given for all of an hour. It was suppose to be about a moment of clarity you had where you realized something you didn't know about yourself. His choice was to write about the Brunette who was permanently burned into his mind. After reading it over for a few moments he made the decision to remove her name and make his relationship with the woman in the story a little more elusive, you know just in case. So he wrote:

"I've always been good with words. They are my passion, that was till a siren of lust came into my life. Before I even knew what hit me she had become the center of my universe. She became the muse to my wildest creative fancies, she is the completion to my whole, almost like my soul mate. The other side to my coin. Sure we're polar opposites; I am the skulking night, she is the brightness to my day, I walk alone while she walks with many throwing themselves at her feet, I crave her and I don't exist to her in that way. Even with all those differences I still find a way to need to be close to her. I remember the first time I realized I wanted her. I looked over to ask her a question but as soon as I saw her I lost my track of the words, it was as if nothing could be said at that moment. My eyes could do nothing but to drape over her perfect form. Sure I had fantasized about her before but the difference was I never felt the urge to act on it, not like I had at that moment. I want to walk across that room and make her mine in every way. I wanted to hear her voice moan my name as I made every inch of her skin electrify under my touch. I wanted to do alot of things to her in that moment, but most of all I wanted to tell her I wanted her, not just for sex but I wanted all of her."

He had been typing away and hadn't realized that the same Brunette had snuck in unannouced, that was until her smelled her perfume. He quickly minimized the screen.

"I know you're there Brooke."

"Dammit Broody, how do you always do that?" She said flopping onto his bed.

"Psychic I guess, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just slumming it, you feel like stayin' in tonight?"

"Do my ears deceive me, Brooke Davis would rather stay in then go to a party, shocker!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny, you know Lucas life isn't always about parties."

He looked at her like she had just got done sighting the entire Gettysburg's address.

"What?"

"I just never thought you'd say something like that."

She propped up on her elbows and looked wounded.

"Why because I'm just some, party hard. boozing slut whore?"

"Come on Brooke that's not what I said."

"No, you didn't have to." She rose up and started to get off the bed.

"You know what Lucas I think I'm gonna go home, all of a sudden I feel like being alone."

"Wait don't you need the notes?"

"Just email em to me." She said it quickly as she shut the door behind her with a little bit of force to shake his wall. He fucked up, He knew he did. He knew Brooke always hated when people pigeon holed her like she wasn't anymore than a party favor. He hated it when people did that to her and here he was, an innocent slip of the tongue and he sent her flying out of his room. He knew there was no use in chasing after her or calling her right now, so he did as he was told and email the notes. It had been a full week of her ignoring him at school, basket ball practice and whatever else function they happen to be at together. Truth be told it was killing him. It was the end of their junior year and Lucas had the house to himself. His brother Nathan felt it was a sign to throw a party. It was perfect. Keith and Karen would be gone for a whole week. Lucas was thinking more along the lines of a small party on sat, but since it was the last week of school Nathan felt it was only proper to party everyday, which meant whatever was broken or trashed in the week they had the weekend to fix and replace. Nathan also felt that the only person who could implement this week long party was his Brooke Davis. Lucas cringed at the though of Nathan referring to her as "his" but he knew that it wasn't liek that. He was sitting on his couch in the living room when Nathan showed up with the first of the party supplies.

"Get your ass up. I need help bringing this stuff in."

"Okay, what the hell do we need with am orange hazard cone."

"Ask Brooke, she is a total party genius."

"Ask Brooke huh?"

"Yea, she said she'd meet me over here in a few, I hope that's cool, we wanted to start decorating now. She's gonna help me get started and I'm staying here to finish."

"You're skipping?"

"What else is new."

"So what's on the party agenda for tonight?"

Lucas would wish he hadn't asked, because the boy scout in him was going to hate it. Night one was pretty simple, everyone shows up wearing something Raves' related; Letterman's jacket, cheer outfit, flag girl outfit, chess team sweater, foot ball or basketball jersey, basically whatever tied you to Tree Hill High. Night two was good, it was sleep over night, everyone has to be in their sleep attire, Nathan was betting on some of the cheerleaders wearing lingerie. Night three was also good, this was the night for the fist annual drinking contest. Every person had to take a shot at the door even if they didn't actually participate in the contest. There would be single challenges and then team play. Night four was more laid back, it was like an open mike night for the singers and people who love karaoke. Night five was the end. That's what she called the night; The end. This was the night you put all you feelings or emotions out there, Nathan said she referred to it as a high school cleanse. Lucas was actually impress. He knew Brooke was the creative type when it came to fun, he had the tattoo to prove it but after listening to Nathan break things down he felt a little sad. He wanted to be the one Brooke was planning this party with. Both Nathan and Lucas' attention was brought to the door as Brooke entered with a few more heavy bags.

"Here let me help you with those." The moment he went to touch the bags she moved away.

"I got it" she said so void of emotion that he didn't know how to read it. Was she still mad about his comment?

"Hey Nathan I'm gonna go out to the car and garb the other stuff."

"I'll go with you."

"No thanks Lucas, I got it."

She quickly went out the door and with her sent the tension, Nathan took notice.

"What's gonna on between you two, almost like a bad one nightstand between friends gone bad."

"No nothing like that man, we're just friends."

"Didn't look like that to me, she was treating you like you had the bu..bubia, budoa-"

"Bubonic plauge?"

"Yea that's it. What did you do now?"

"Nothing, I might've made a comment about her loving to party and she got mad a few days ago. She hasn't really spoken to me since."

"Well whatever it is man you might wanna fix it before we all leave to go to Duke. I can ask Haley for only so many times to cock block for you man."

"What are you talking about now?"

"I'm just sayin', I love Brooke, I love you, but you and Brooke are about as clueless as can be when it comes to you two."

"What?"

"Look bro, Brooke is a hot piece of ass, she won't be lonely for long on campus, hell I doubt she'll be that lonely after tonight. So if you want something to go down with you two you better say it now man cause like I said, Brooke is a hot piece of ass."

"Does Haley know you're talking like this?"

"Who do you think called her that first."

* * *

Night one was a success, everyone had been talking about it at school the next day. It was the first time in all their high school lives that jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, stoners and losers hung out without incident. Lucas was happy with how the party turned out but was still sad Brooke pretty much avoided him the whole night. Even when he trapped her in the bathroom she still managed to pull a football move and get away. Lucas was really looking forward to night two. He knew how sexy Brooke looked in her uniform but even sexier in one of his T- shirts and a pair of his clean boxers. Whenever she slept over, even though it was in a just friends kind of way, it always made him feel good to pretend his girlfriend was sleeping next to him in his clothes. That night the party, was fir a lack of a better word, scandalous. The girls that showed up at the house looked like a Victoria Secret catalogue, garter belts, lace and high heels, every pubescent males fantasy. By the time Brooke and the rest of the cheer squad showed up the party was in full swing. The all crowed the bathroom to change. Brooke however knowing she had free reign of the house went into Lucas' room. He followed her in and this time he wasn't about to let her get away this time. When he opened the door she was in the middle of taking off her shirt.

"Knock much."

"Sorry but this is my room."

"A room you knew I would be in changing."

He smirked and replied." Added bonus. So what's up with you, you cat like you hate me or something."

"Or something."

"So tell me what I did wrong. I want to fix it."

Brooke exhaled a sigh of frustration and then pulled her shirt off and walked over to his dresser, no doubt to find one of his shirts to wear.

"Brooke, talk to me, I've been missing you like crazy."

"You sure about that Lucas cause from what I know, you seem to be putting it all out there for someone else."

He was confused what the hell was she talking about.

"Brooke, you're losing me here."

"I know Lucas, I know I'm losing you" she said as she removed her cheer skirt and tossed it on the bed. She then threw on a pair of his boxers and went to sit on the bed. Lucas, feeling safe enough to unblock her exit walked to the bed and sat next to her.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, just...nothing."

"It's not nothing Brooke, otherwise you wouldn't have been treating me like I haven't existed for the past week."

She didn't dare look up from the floor as he rested his hand on her bare thigh.

"Lucas don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Try and make everything seem like it's okay, it's not. It's far from not."

She got off the bed leaving an even more confused Lucas to think about what was really going on with her. For the rest of the night she had stayed true to form. She dodged him at every turn. She even got Haley to run interference a few times. He hated to be apart from her like this it just drove him crazy as to what it was that had suddenly driven a wedge in between them.

* * *

The next morning Lucas awoke to stepping on a few people that snick in his room in the middle of the night to grab some floor. When he exited his room he saw why. There were bodies everywhere, all asleep in what they wore the night before. He knows the night was called sleep over but he didn't figure people would take it literal. The morning passed and the motionless bodies began to stir and eventually left when the saw there was no breakfast. Most of the kids decided to skip school that day, after all there were only three left. After a little cleaning he decided to move some furniture around so that tonight's games wouldn't destroy too many important things. After he finished rearranging the house he went to lay down in his bed to take a nap. Once there he put on his ipod and started to listen to music. He loved Kings of Leon, it was possibly the only music Brooke liked as much as he did. He was busy listening to Mi Amigo. The first time they listened to it Brooke laughed. She said it sounded like a drunk anthem that drunks sing to their friends while they drive them home from whatever bar they ended up. His eyes were closed when he felt the bed shift. He opened his eyes and saw the hazel eyes beauty lying next to him.

"Hey you."

"Hey" there was a moment of silence before she tried to break it.

"Whatcha' listening too?"

"Your favorite drunk friend song."

"Ohhhhh, can I listen with you?"

He nodded and took one of the ear plugs out and gave it to her. She put it in and they just sat there listening to the music. When it got to the end she asked him to go to her other favorite song, The end. This is what it felt like to Brooke. He didn't know it but she had come there to unburden herself. When the song came to an end he looked over at her and saw a tear running to escape. He brushed it softly, letting his fingers linger on her cheek for a moment. In true Brooke fashion she pushed him away, literally. He went flying off the bed and hit the floor and she erupted in laughter trying to hold it back the moment she saw the look of displeasure on his face.

"I am so sorry."

"Yeah sure you are" he said sarcastically. He then leaned up against the side of the bed with his back to her and she leaned over the side.

"I really am sorry okay, just get back up here."

"I like it just fine down here, less chance of breaking my ass bone."

She looked at him and knew that was the moment she had to make her move. Even though he was facing the door with his back still to her she knew what the moment called for. He was laughing at first but he stopped the moment he felt her soft lips on the back of his neck. She started to trail kissed from his neck, to his jawline and before she knew it he had turned his head for their lips to crash. She still leaned over the side of his bead and his hands found their way into her cascading chocolate soft waves. His kiss was soft at first but soon turned primal as his hand trapped her lips to his. She was unable to not feel the heat that pulsate between them. It was as if all the years of pent up lust began to unleash at that moment. His lungs were begging to be refilled but he ignored their cries for air as he enjoyed the taste of Brooke's lips a little more. She slowed down first until they were just softly pecking each others lips. Her eyes opened and were already engaged by his penetrating blue ones. There was never a better moment to tell her how he felt but the words escaped him. Soon the moment passed and his eyes searched hers' for an explanation as to why she kissed him. He allowed his hand to drop, releasing her head and she sat up on his bed. He was quickly at his feet and sitting on the bed next to her, his eyes trained on her lips, his hand stroking her thigh, hos eyes screaming for her to kiss him like that again.  
"I have to go."

"No. No, no, no, no, no you can stay, stay right here and we can just-"

"We can just what Lucas?"

"Do what we were just doing. I really liked what we were just doing."

"I have a question?"

"Ask it, anything."

"Do you have a crush on Rachel?"

The question threw him completely off. Like Rachel, where the hell did she get that from.

"Rachel, as in Rachel Gatina, the red headed devil as I've heard you affectionately call."

"Yes that Rachel."

"No, and I'm pretty sure you're a little crazy for even suggesting that."

"Am I, I mean really."

"Yes really."

"Okay so tell me this, who was the girl you were writing about?"

"What girl?"

"The girl Lucas, the girl in the story, the one about, you know "Other side to your coin"."

Lucas went blank for a second till he realized she was talking about his writing assignment. How did you see that though. She was just about to answer the question.

"You remember I stormed out of here and told you to email me the notes, well that story was attached to it."

Dammit, was he that stupid that he didn't realize he sent that attachment too.

"Oh, well I guess sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just tell me, who the girl is."

"Brooke, you might not want to hear the answer."

No sooner did he finish his words did she swing her leg over his lap and straddle him. Her face was so close to his, close enough that if he puckered he'd be kissing her.

"I want to know Lucas, If it's not Rachel then tell me. Is the girl me?"

He sat quiet taking in the moment. This had been one of the many fantasies he had about Brooke and was unsure id the moment was really happening.

"Is the girl me, am I that girl, are she and I one in the same, tell me Lucas, I have to know."

Her raspy voice was like an instant hard on for him. He allowed his hands to rest on both thighs and with one breath he breathed out what sounded like a yes and kiss lips were on hers a moment later. His arms wrapped around her fram as she sank down further into his lap. Her arms encircled his neck as the sounds of lips smacking and moans filled the quiet room. She would rub up against him and he would allow one of his hands to drift down to her ass where he would grip firmly. His body went into auto pilot. It was as if all his wet dreams were a drill for this moment. He rolled them over so her body lay directly underneath. Her legs parted as he nudged her inner thigh with his knee. It was as if that touch was like the magic word to open his wildest fantasies. Her moans drove him that much further to be bold as his hands grabbed her wrist and he pinned them on either side of her body. He teasingly lifted up so his lips were just far enough to not kiss and every time she leaned up to kiss he reared back just a little out of reach. Her eyes were full of passion waiting to be enjoyed.

"So this is how it is huh, you write about wanting to hear me moan your name and now you won't kiss me."

"I haven't heard you moan it yet."

"Maybe I was about to before you started teasing me."

"Maybe I had something I wanted to say."

"Well maybe we should quit with the maybes and you show me how much it is you want me."

Lucas almost came right there. This was the scene he had wanted for so long, to see he body beneath him, ready and wanting to have him inside her. Lucas was an idiot. If it had been Nathan he probably would've closed the deal but for Lucas he wanted to make this mean more than just an hour long screw-feast.

"Not now, later. I want you Brooke, more than you can imagine, but I don't want to rush this. I want to make every inch of you ache for me and happily that is going to take more than an hour."

"Hour...oh yeah the party. How about we stop now and pick up later tonight when everything dies down."

He smiled and let her up off the bed. He walked her to the door and she stopped and spun around and put her lips next to his ear.

"If you'd a good boy I might even spend the night."

"I guess I'll be on my best behavior then."

* * *

The night went my smoothly. The singles contest was a slam dunk for Rachel, she won first, Nathan won second ( which he still complained about Rachel cheating) and Tim came in last. The group teams were also easy. So because he was still sore about loosing to Rachel, Nathan went in on the team with Brooke and Skills to finish out. Whenever there was drinking involved and Nathan needed a partner he always picked Brooke, the girl could hold her liquor better than any man, she was his ringer eveytime. On the other side was Rachel, some buy from her bio class and Felix. The contest was a relay, Nathan was up against Felix, Skills had the bio guy and Brooke was up against Rachel. When it started Nathan put them up ahead but when skills started Rachel flashed him and he spit out most the bear giving the bio guy the edge then when he finally finished Rachel had already started and Brooke had no problem catching up and with in seconds was pounding her glass on the table while a mildly annoyed Rachel put her glas down. When they were announced the winner Brooke was all to happy to rub it in Rachel's face. Nathan scooped her up and even spun her around and kissed her on the cheek. The rest of the night was pretty tame. The people started to filter out and soon Lucas was ushering out the last person. The door shut and he quickly started to search for Brooke. He found her on his bed, wearing nothing but one of his T-shirts. Fantasy jack-pot. He walked in careful not to wake her yet. Apparently she had been in there waiting for him for a while and fell asleep. He peeled back the sheets and got in next to her after he had stripped down to his boxers. She nuzzled up to him with her back against his chest and her ass in his crotch. The reaction was instantaneous. She moaned his name sleepily which brought a smile to his face. He took his hand and brushed her hair away from neck and began sucking on her neck like it was his life support. It was odd he remembered this but he remembered her raving about how when she was dating Felix how he would suck on a spot on her neck that drove her to well, the way she referred to it was instant wetness. He wanted that same reaction if not better. She stirred a little as she felt a pair of hands ease under his shirt. He inched them up slowly till he reach her breast and palmed it gently, paying close attention to her erect nipple. Soon his hand traveled south and was happily surprised to find no underwear to block his wants. He teasingly brushed his fingers over her wet slit. He body reacted by grinding down on his hand ever so slightly, after all she wanted to make him work for it a little. Her eyes were now only shut because she was anticipating the pleasure he was about to give her.

"You up now Pretty Girl?"

"MmmHmm"

"Good, Lets check to see if you're ready for me, I really want to be in you Brooke."

His fingers slowly entered past her lips and into what he felt was the wettest he had ever felt. He smiled realizing just touching her a little made her wet. He finger fucked her for only a few seconds till her pushed her over on to her back and pulled her up by his shirt she was wearing. He knelled in front of her on the bed and slowly removed the shirt, revealing what he thought was the sexiest body on the plant. He sucked in a little air to stifle a groan. She smiled as she lay back on his pillow looking up at him.

"Make me yours Lucas, I want to be all yours."

"Don't worry after tonight, you will be."

His lips started a trail from her belly button up to her heaving breast. His lips sought out her nipple to tease it. Her hands sank into his messy locks as she exhaled a deep moan, fully taking in just how good his mouth felt on her body. His suction on her breast increased making her giggle in pleasure, he loved the power he had over her right then. He could at any time send her body into shivers with only his mouth. He glanced up periodically becoming enthralled with the way she bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back. This made him want to pleasure her even more. As he began orally teasing the other breast his hands traveled down to her throbbing south. He fingers wasted no time in playing mercilessly with her sensitive bud. He hims jerked a little removing her breast from his mouth but he quickly put it back in, wanting to give her so much pleasure she would have to come. His fingers did quick work as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her nipples. Her breath became labored as he chest began to heave. She felt her first of many orgasms crash on her and he felt her walls tightened around his fingers, still thrusting them in and out to help her orgasm last. Once he felt the grip lighten he kissed his way back up to her lips were she kissed him like he had never been kissed before. She had been pleasure that way before but Felix didn't even come close. From now on, even if they didn't end up together, she would now compare every man to Lucas Scott. Once their lips parted he looked into her eyes once more, wanting to give that moment time to imprint forever.

"Do I measure up to the fantasy so far?"

"Way better, and the best is yet to come. I never imagined you would be so tight. I can't wait to feel you cum while I'm inside you."

"You got a condom?"

"Yea."

He reached into the drawer on his bed frame and pulled it out. Brooke took it from his hand and opened it with her teeth. Lucas smiled, she had never looked so sexy. She handed him the condom and he rolled it over his very hard member. Her eyes studied it as if it were a master piece waiting to be discovered. He looked her in the eyes as he positioned himself right where he needed to be. He saw as licked her lips and again took a mental picture to remember forever. _This is what it looked like when you fucked Brooke Davis. _He teased the outside of her, brushing it across her clit before he pushed into what he would remember as pure ecstasy. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. He covered her open mouth with his. He wanted anything he had to put in Brooke in her at that moment. He sat still for a moment feeling her walls throb around him, turning him on even more, if that were even possible. He began slowly pulling out and pushing in, each time earning an appreciative loud moan from underneath him till a short moment later She came for the first time, she was amazed at how fast he was able to make her climax. He moved in and out of her slowly then fast then slow again then stopped with him all the way in. She felt his member twitch in her to signify he was trying to hold out. Her hands found his ass as she dug her finger nails in as if to brand him. From that night on there was no way in hell she would ever share him with any one else. She continued this throughout the night, leaving scratch marks and bite marks on his back and his neck. He would end up doing the same, when it was time to hit the pool next week she would have a very obvious hickey right above her right nipple and one right on her collar bone and she would wear them like a badge of honor. Her pants of and raspy moans had become too much for him to handle. He was soon about to erupt into his brunette beauty when she said something in the heat of the moment. Her words were soft but he heard every syllable. I love you just rolled off her perfectly swollen lips. He didn't stop, he didn't even break his stride, he simply began to wildly thrust into her and allowed his climax to wash over him, the added pleasure of her walls tightening yet again made it all the more pleasurable. When he rolled off of her and laid next to her he turned on his side to look at her. She was still trying to catch her breath from her recent orgasm and turned to smile at him, that is when it hit him she didn't even realise she said it.

"That was amazing, why in the hell have we not done that before."

"I don't know."

"I mean all those times we slept in the same bed and me with barely a thing on. How did we have that much self control because now I'm looking at you and even though I'm sore I want you in me again."

"Really" he said smirking.

"Don't get too cock there Scott."

"How could I, you Brooke Davis are what men like me write about."

"What does that mean."

"For the rest of my life this is going to be one of the moments I will remember forever. You Brooke Davis are in here" he pointed to his head, " and in here" he pointed to his heart. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What exactly did I say Broody" she said laughing.

"You said I love you."

She froze not knowing what to say. Does she admit that ever since they met she has been head over hills for him, that when she read that story she desperately wanted it to be about her and not Rachel, whom he seemed to be getting closer to in recent weeks. Did he dare let him know that all she wants is for him to say it to her.

" Because I love you Brooke Davis, always have, probably always will."

That's what she wanted, she didn't even have to ask or hint for it. It just was. For the rest of the night Lucas mad love to Brooke till she was extra sore. Neither of them wanted to get out of bed the next morning. They stayed there and let Nathan bang on the door asking for help on the open mic night. They never left the room, they simply slept and ate whatever candy they could find he had stashed in his room for munchies. The next day Lucas finally emerged from the room and Nathan was surprised, his brother looked like he had been roughed up, scratches and marks everywhere.

"Damn bro, you look beat up."

"And yet I feel happier than I've ever felt."

"You been shacked up with some prime ass?"

"You know it."

"You better hope Brooke doesn't find out, she's been so pissed that she didn't even show up last night."

"Nate-"

"Hey Natey" Brooke's cheery voice cut in. He looked her over and took notice of the bed head, the fact she was wearing lucas' clothes and the fact she had that _'I just had amazing sex_' grin she usually accused him of having whenever Haley spent the night.

"Nice Luc. About time too."

"Thanks man."

"So I don't know about you two but partying is the last thing on my mind tonight."

"How about we just stay in, tell everyone the rent came home early and the party is off" Nathan suggested.

"Then we could invite only the close people to come over, you know, last hoorah before summer starts-" Brooke said

"And everyone goes to college."

"Come on dude, most of us are going to Duke anyway."

Lucas looked over at Brooke now realizing they were now going to be going to Duke not just as friends but way more. That though made him happy.

"Yea maybe so, but hey why not do a private party."

"My thoughts exactly boyfriend."

Nathan looked between the two and tried not to laugh at her nick name for his brother. All Nathan could do was be happy that two of his favorite people had finally found there way.

"So pretty girl, what's next?"

"Whatever we want."

* * *

The End folks, so you know what to do...Review, review, review! (Ha ha that rhymed, I must be sleepy)


End file.
